


Just a Kiss

by fuzipenguin



Series: Sideswipe Watches Too Much Porn [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe just wants one little thing before recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** Further descriptions are at the end of the fic. This might be triggery for some readers, but describing what those triggers are could spoil the end of the fic.

       “Daddy?”  
  
       Ratchet stiffened, optics rising from the project he had been absorbed in. He sent an inquiring signal to the medbay doors, finding them locked as they had been hours ago. Fragger must have had hacked the door code and then relocked it after entering.  
  
       “What is it?” Ratchet asked, studying the wall above his work bench.  
  
       “I just wanted to say good night,” the timid voice offered.  
  
       Ratchet’s optics flicked back down to the weapon attachment for Ironhide’s largest canon and then back up to the wall, refusing to look over his shoulder. Ratchet shrugged. “Sounds like you’ve said it.”  
  
       There was a long period of silence punctured only by the quiet sounds of approaching tires rolling over the concrete.  
  
       “What about a good night kiss?” the voice asked.  
  
       Ratchet abruptly whirled on his stool, the pieces of his project rattling as he tossed his tools on the tabletop. He crossed his arms over his chassis and narrowed his optics, taking in the sight before him.  
  
       Sideswipe had shrunk back a little at the loud noise and now looked at Ratchet with wary optics. The silver frame rocked back and forth on its wheels as if uncertain if he should move forward or away.  
  
       “A good night kiss, hmm?” Ratchet asked, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
       “All the other boys get one from their daddies,” Sideswipe said, carefully watching Ratchet’s hands.  
  
       “Well…” Ratchet drawled, “…that’s probably because _their_ boys are good. _Their_ boys don’t play pranks on the leader of their race, and _their_ boys don’t charge into battle recklessly.”  
  
       Sideswipe cringed a little at the words, his shoulders slumping defensively. “But… I made him laugh… and Starscream was…”  
  
       Sideswipe’s slow creep backwards was suddenly halted by Ratchet’s dive across the space between them. He grabbed the silver warrior by the shoulders, thumbs slipping between the transformation seams there and digging into the sensitive wiring of the joint. Ratchet ignored Sideswipe’s quiet cry of pain.  
  
       “And other boys…” Ratchet continued as if Sideswipe hadn’t spoken. “Other boys don’t spread their legs for any and every mech that walks by.” He loomed over the shorter mech and slid a hand down Sideswipe’s chassis, between his legs. Ratchet lightly stroked Sideswipe’s interface panel, Ratchet’s fingers dancing over the seams.  
  
       “Do they?” Ratchet leaned close and whispered the words into Sideswipe’s faceplates. Sideswipe’s lipplates moved but no words came out, and he shook his head minutely, optics round in fright.  
  
       “Do they?!” Ratchet shouted, suddenly pushing Sideswipe backwards and following as Sideswipe stumbled sidelong over supplies in his haste to get away.  
  
       “No,” Sideswipe whined. “No, I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to, I just…”  
  
       “No more excuses!” Ratchet roared, lunging and grabbing Sideswipe by the neck. Ratchet twisted behind Sideswipe and began propelling the silver mech across the room. After a few steps, Ratchet released Sideswipe, throwing him against the edge of one of the exam tables. Sideswipe squealed as Ratchet crowded behind Sideswipe and forced his upper body to the table surface.  
  
       “What did I tell you about your valve?” Ratchet demanded, kicking Sideswipe’s legs apart.  
  
       “It’s yours! Only yours!” Sideswipe sobbed. “Please, Daddy… please don’t hurt me again!”  
  
       “You’re mine, boy, so I’ll do what I want with you, and that includes your little valve here,” Ratchet growled, draping himself over Sideswipe’s back and rubbing his interface panel against Sideswipe’s.  
  
       “Open,” Ratchet commanded, leaning back far enough to worm a hand between their frames and flicking Sideswipe’s panel with one finger.  
  
       “Daddy, please… no,” Sideswipe protested.  
  
       “Open it!” Ratchet yelled, scrambling at the seams in Sideswipe’s groin for the manual release. Sideswipe popped the panel before Ratchet could force it open, however, and a rush of lubricant washed out to coat Ratchet’s hand.  
  
       “Oh, ho,” Ratchet said, plunging two fingers past the spasming ring of Sideswipe’s entrance. “Looks someone’s ready for me.”  
  
       Sideswipe squirmed beneath Ratchet’s grip, trying to crawl away onto the surface of the med table.  
  
       “Not… not for you. Dino… we were… he was going to show me how a real mech does it,” Sideswipe spat, gaining a sudden defiance.  
  
       “Dino?” Ratchet stilled for a moment. Then he slowly removed his digits from Sideswipe’s valve and held them up in the air to contemplate them. “How a real mech does it, hmm? Is that what you want, brat?”  
  
       The sound of Ratchet’s interface panel sliding aside was loud in the echoing medical bay. Sideswipe began thrashing in earnest, but Ratchet merely dug his fingers around the cables in Sideswipe’s neck, chocking his intakes.  
  
       “You want it the way a real mech would do it?” Ratchet growled nudging the head of his erect spike against Sideswipe’s valve. “I guess I’ve been too soft on you,” he said, grunting on the last word as he shoved his hips forward. Sideswipe howled, his hands scrambling at the far edge of the table for purchase.  
  
       “No!” Sideswipe shrieked. “No! Stop it! Stop it, I hate you, I hate you!”  
  
       “And I _love_ you,” Ratchet sneered, bending and nipping at the parts of Sideswipe’s back Ratchet could reach. “I love your tight little valve, this sexy little aft.” Ratchet smacked Sideswipe’s aft with his free hand, a smirk spreading across his faceplates at Sideswipe’s indignant yelp.  
  
       Ratchet set up a fast pace, his pelvis impacting against Sideswipe’s aft with ringing clashes of metal. Despite Sideswipe’s squirms and kicks of his legs, Ratchet held him firm. Ratchet’s grunts of satisfaction soon mingled with Sideswipe’s cries and protests, and Ratchet could feel the charge building rapidly in his lower abdomen. Sideswipe’s struggles multiplied Ratchet’s lust tenfold, and he gripped Sideswipe’s hip tightly as his circuits began tingling.  
  
       Ratchet’s overload washed over him with a blinding intensity, and he stiffened, shouting wordlessly as his spike spurted deep inside Sideswipe’s depths. Ratchet’s knee joints buckled, and he collapsed to the ground with Sideswipe still struggling weakly in Ratchet’s lap. Ratchet took a few moments to let his optics reset before he reached around and grasped Sideswipe’s spike. Sideswipe arched with a gasp as Ratchet began stroking the erect length, and Sideswipe ground his pelvis down against Ratchet’s, shuddering.  
  
       Ratchet hissed in pained pleasure as the Sideswipe’s valve spiraled down in overload around Ratchet’s still sensitized spike. Warm transfluid trickled between Ratchet’s fingers, and he gave the spike one last squeeze before releasing it to place placing his hands on the floor for balance.  
  
       Sideswipe sagged on Ratchet’s lap, head hanging forward. The sounds of their cooling fans were loud in the now otherwise silent med bay. Ratchet carefully studied the elegant lines of Sideswipe’s back, even as Ratchet’s intakes worked overtime to dispel the heat from his frame.  
  
       “Sides… was that… are you…” he ventured softly.  
  
       Sideswipe groaned, lifting himself off Ratchet’s lap. He immediately flopped to his side on the floor, staring up at Ratchet with overly bright optics and a tired smile.  
  
       “That… was awesome,” he replied, reaching out a hand to stroke Ratchet’s thigh. “You just went right for it; I didn’t know if you would because I hadn’t warned you…”  
  
       “No, no, I think it was best that you hadn’t,” Ratchet said, shifting to relieve the pressure off of his overstressed knee joints.  
  
       “Yeah…” Sidesipe’s optics shifted off to the side before falling unerringly back on Ratchet’s faceplates. “Thanks. I know it was a weird think to ask…”  
  
       Ratchet leaned forward, his hand sliding over Sideswipe’s chassis until he could cradle Sideswipe’s cheek. “It wasn’t weird. Different,” Ratchet admitted, “but not bad. I rather liked putting you in your place,” he said, grinning.  
  
       “I could tell,” Sideswipe purred, leaning closer so that his helm thunked softly against Ratchet’s. “I don’t hate you,” he murmured, seeking out Ratchet’s lips with his own.  
  
       “Well, that’s good,” Ratchet murmured back. “Considering.”  
  
       They kissed and nuzzled at one another for several minutes in a satisfied post overload haze. A random line of code popped up in his processor as Ratchet lay there, intertwined with Sideswipe.  
  
       “How did you come up with this whole scenario, anyway?” Ratchet asked.  
  
       “Human porn,” Sideswipe replied. When Ratchet cocked his head to the side and stared at the silver mech in bemusement, Sideswipe just shrugged.  
  
       “They’re pretty inventive. Besides, I gotta expand my repertoire for when Sunny gets here. We’ll have lots of things to show him,” Sideswipe said, his optic shutters lowering in a coy look.  
  
       Ratchet felt his spike stir in anticipation. “Well. Guess we should practice to make sure it’s perfect before we show Sunstreaker,” he said.  
  
       “Absolutely,” Sideswipe purred, fingers already dancing over Ratchet’s chassis. “I also have this other idea…”  


 

 

Notes: Established relationship, role play, including age play, dub con.


End file.
